queen's blade: dragonborn
by death dealer92
Summary: the story about a prince and a princess journey ahead in gainos. language sex and war scene.


in gainos there a was a cloak hooded man tan dark hair nordic man, with blue eyes, wearing the scale armor name ysmir. the warrior walks in middle of nowhere but, sudden he hears a battle and see a blond hair girl being choke by the strange but yet attractive woman, the warrior his dawnbreaker and begun ran towards scene.

"stop you vile fiend, let her go now!". the young warrior point at the strange woman.

"oh, who you are you? some prince from far away land? or maybe playing hero for saving this bitch". melona as squeezing the life out of the blonde making the warrior growls especially the word "prince".

"last time monster put the girl down!". the warrior says as for melona she drop the blonde girl down, than look the warrior with angry look because the word monster.

" i was gonna let you live but now you are dead!". melona says, as she sprays acide with breast at the warrior, the young warrior use his shield but melts down than toss the shield away. the warrior slash melonia arms making her in pain.

leina slowly lift her head toward than man she know as a childhood friend.

"prince ysmir? but how".

melonia regenerate her arms than morphs to sword. two fight with swords and ymir looks at melonia with smile on face with the combant locks blades.

"i got admited for a slim creature woman but here my power the dragon!" ysmir said with arrogant smirk.

melonia stops and gives a crocked eyebrow.

"what power of the dragon?!"

"like this, **Fus ro dah!"** ysmir shouts sending flying knocking out the ground.

ysmir rush over to the fall leina and kneels.

"are you okay leina?" ysmir ask as he carries leina in a Bridal Style as it making her blush.

"yes i will be fine" leina said quitetly.

leina smiles faintly as she lay on his chest, making ysmir smile back

"hold up!" melonia shouts, as she rushe towards the two. "you two are dead!"

ysmir was about to use his deadiest thu'um. before he about to shout, a mace was thrown to the ground, making a small crater, which made melonia accidently fall to the edge and roll downward. suddenly, a woman with red hair, red armor, and jumped down to grab her mace and slide towards melonia.

"risty!?" ysmir said with a shock, as he watched the scene.

suddently, there was a sound of rocks tumbling where both melonia fell and the red hair woman fell, who went down with her. ysmir standing and gives a short growl with on his arms. coming from the edge was not melonia, but the red hair woman. she stand and wipes the sweats from her forehead, along with her mace in the other hand. she over ysmir and toward them.

"you!" ysmir said with angery tone. "you trick out of my gold, you thief!"

"sorry but don't worry i will pay you back, no soon i get that reward" risty said as she show ysmir the wanted poster of leina.

"just so happen, i just heading to castle vance to see a child hood friend but i found her" ysmir says with a small smile as he hold leina in arms.

"you know the princess" risty asks with smile.

ysmir said nothing as he look at leina with a sad look and look risty with an idea.

"its a long story, lets to business if i agreed to take leina home you gonna me half give on that reward which you stolen my gold" ysmir said with smirk as risty sigh in defended.

"fine, you will got your half which i stolen gold, after that we should meet our witcher friend he should have enough gold, dont you agreed?" risty said with a sexy smile making ysmir blush.

"ageed" ysmir agreed

 **to be continue**

 **there their hardly any elder scrolls and queen's blade story. but i will add oc witcher in the story because witcher 3 is the best game ever made, now the to hareem list and pairs.**

 **ysmir hareem**

 **leina (main)**

 **menace**

 **nowa**

 **airi**

 **nanael**

 **pairs**

 **jin hayabusa x tomoe or shizuka.**

 **oc wolf witcher x risty.**

 **dragonborn brothers x vance sisters.**

 **oc serpent witcher x echidna.**

 **nerevarine x alleyne**

 **there you have it so enjoy!**


End file.
